I'm with you
by Absolutely pointless
Summary: Raven hasn't felt the same ever since the day Robin 'left'. She stands atop of a lonely bridge watching the city as her tears begin to fall. Contains lyrics from Avril Lavigne's 'I'm with you'. Dedicated to Raventhedarkgoddess, Yojimbosblade and Sinfire99


I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AP IS BACK and I would like to take the time to say I'm sorry…I'm sorry I said I was going to leave but I discovered I would never have forgave myself for just walking away. Guess you guys are stuck with me for a little while longer.

****

I'm with you

The city seemed dead, peaceful as the snow gentle fell from the cloudless sky. Noting moved except for the pieces of trash that seemed to dance about the streets as a slight wind carried them into the star filled heaven. But not everything in the city was peaceful, a lone figure stood alone on a dead bridge. Shivering as the coldness of the night swept over her petite frame.

__

I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

She didn't seem to notice the cold, the only sign it was affected her was the constant shivering her body did in an attempt to keep itself warm. She didn't care if she froze to death on this bridge, she knew nobody would even notice she was gone. She looked up, revealing her gentle tears as they softly ran down her face, each of them was a small insight of the sadness she was feeling in her heart.

__

  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you

She looked around her at the peaceful city, wishing she could smile as she stared at the snow glisten in the light of the stars. She quickly looked away and stared up at the stars, silently wishing in her head that her sadness could go away and let a smile once again appear on her face. The sound of a lone dog barking made her snap back to the real world, making her shiver even more as the wind blew over her gently.__

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yea yea yea

She no longer noticed the cold as she felt her body begin to go numb, making a sad smile appear on her face as she looked down at her blue hands. She didn't say a thing as she watched them shake slightly, making a slight pain shot through her arms as she tried to make them into a fist. She liked the pain she felt, not knowing why but something about feeling it made her feel that little bit more alive inside.

__

  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you

Her head snapped round as she heard the noise of someone standing behind her, making her mile as his metal parts reflected in the light of the stars above.

"Came to take me home?" she asked sadly as she turned and saw a tired and extremely sad looking Cyborg looking at her, she could tell he was doping his best to keep his sadness masked beneath a veil of anger.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked after he had the time to think about the words he wanted to say, his words where full of concern and love as he looked at his clearly depressed friend. She didn't reply as she turned her head away from him and took a step closer to the edge of the bridge, allowing her to look at the frozen river beneath her.

__

  
Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you

"I'm sorry Vic" she said as she lowered her hood, allowing her violet hair to dance about in the wind gracefully, "I'm coming Robin" she said in a silent whisper before she dropped over the edge, making Cyborg cry out in vain as he rushed forward to stop her. He could only watch as her body broke through the ice, breaking down into tears as he watched her finally disappear into the freezing cold water.

__

Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

"Did you find her?" asked Beast Boy as Cyborg walked into the living area, not looking up as his tears fell from his eyes.

"I found her" he answered sadly as he shuffled towards the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out a bottle of milk before he closed it again.

"Well where is she?" asked an anxious Beast Boy as he stared at his cybernetic friend, completely oblivious to the sadness that could be heard in Cyborg's whisper like voice.

"She's in a better place" replied Cyborg as he looked up, finally showing Beast Boy his tear filled eyes, "She's with him now" he said with a small smile as he pointed at the single black framed picture of Robin, making the room go silent as Beast Boy realised that Raven was never coming back home.

__

x  
x  
x

I love you guys so much at the minute, it you where all here I'd hug you all (guys hugs for the dudes of course)

Later days and thank you everyone for everything…how can I repay such devotion?


End file.
